Ame-no-Kagaseo's Cabin
Ame-no-Kagaseo's Cabin Ame-no-Kagaseo's cabin is all black, signifying that their father is god of evil, but it is stickered with many glow-in-the-dark stars inside, signifying that their father is also god of the stars. Cabin Campers / Messages= Messages Residents Counselor #Drake Adams Lieutenant Counselor #Warai Nobunaga Members # Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album Template:Ame-no-Kagaseo's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have the ability to conjure small stars which can be thrown at opponents; however, the stars do not fly at very long distances, because they dissolve quickly. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have the ability to instill evil on a person, causing them to act savagely for a short time; however, they become more reckless in their actions and may attack anyone nearby. Defensive #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have the ability to conjure a shield made out of pure starlight, which can be used block attacks for a short time. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have the ability to encase their armor/clothing with stars, adding more defensive power for a short period of time; however, repeated use may burn the user. Passive #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo are stronger when there are more stars at night. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo are stronger when there is evil all around them. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo can see perfectly at night as if it were day. They can also see the stars perfectly even at day. Supplementary #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have the ability to create a miniature star, similar to the concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo are able to instill fear on those around them but unable to control them for a short period of time. The final action of those who are instilled with fear are out of the user's control. 3 Months After A Character is Made #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo are able to envelop themselves with an aura of pure evil which causes fear and panic to those around the user, making them withdraw and cower for a short period of time. 6 Months After A Character is Made #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo are able to turn into pure starlight for a short time during nighttime. While in this form, they are able to fly from short to moderate distances, and can blind anyone when touched. When the turn back to their original form, they are immobile for a moderate time and greatly drained of energy. 9 Months After A Character is Made #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have the ability to call upon a constellation to fight for them for a short time, but it can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and the user is immobilized while the constellation fights for them. Traits #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo have bright personalities like stars while some have deceptiveness and the air of evil around them. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo make good astronomers. #Children of Ame-no-Kagaseo can tell the current time and their location just by looking at the stars. |-| Treaties= Treaties Omoikane's Cabin *Mutual Defense *Help with Chores *Help with Quests Bishamonten's Cabin *Non-aggression pact Sukuna-Biko-Na's Cabin *Non-aggression pact *Help with quests Category:Cabins Category:Locations Category:Roleplay Category:Camp Izanagi